


forever & always

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, I either write pure angst or fluff there is no in between, M/M, Phillip is ready to bawl like a baby, Phineas is a sweetheart, barlyle - Freeform, bless him, happiness, i wrote this in 5 minutes, literally nothing but tooth-rotting fluff, pure fluff, they’re both sweethearts, what a pure bab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: he barely remembered to slip the ring on Phillip’s finger, both of their hands trembling, before pulling the younger man close.





	forever & always

His eyes brimmed, swimming with tears.

He stared down at the man, the man on one knee, who grinned up at him like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

The man who held a small velvet box in his right hand.

Time stretched on in slow motion.

“Will you—“

Phillip’s breath caught in his throat. His eyes stung with the effort of holding back tears, but he blinked them back furiously. He refused to cry before Phineas even got the question out.

“—marry me?”

Phillip’s lips parted, pink tongue slipping out to wet them, not able to form a response of any coherency. Phineas still knelt in front of him, eyes twinkling, looking up at Phillip like he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

Phillip’s legs trembled. He feared he might faint.

“Y-Yes,” he whispered.

With a whoop of sheer excitement, Phineas jumped up. He barely remembered to slip the ring on Phillip’s finger, both of their hands trembling, before pulling the younger man close. He left fluttering little kisses all over Phillip’s face, listening to his delightful laughter, before hugging him close and kissing soft, delectable, trembling lips.

Phillip closed his eyes, raised trembling fingers to Phineas’s hair. Phineas could taste salt on his face, his lips, his skin wet with tears.

Pulling away, Phineas trailed his lips upwards and kissed the shell of Phillip’s ear. A shiver ran down the younger’s spine.

“I love you,” those lips whispered.

Phillip closed his eyes again.

“I love you, too.”

He bunched Phineas’s coat in his hands, pulled him impossibly closer. Rested his forehead against Phineas’s.

“Forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you wanna \o/


End file.
